


Whither Thou Goest

by Roger that (achuislemochroi)



Series: Stuckyfic [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Rating is for Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Roger%20that
Summary: Steve and Bucky, to the end of the line.





	Whither Thou Goest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glory_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/gifts).



Steve is adamant: Bucky won’t fall into air, into nothingness, all alone. There’s no way in hell he’ll let Bucky be taken from him; not after all they’ve been through. A promise is a promise; if this is the end of the line, then…

He manages to grab Bucky’s hand, but momentum pulls him down alongside. Steve makes no conscious attempt at saving himself; Bucky has always meant everything.

Each clings to the other, as they fall; Steve’s last conscious thought before gravity claims them both is the oddest feeling that this, _this_ , is what was always meant for him.


End file.
